When You Leaving Me
by Khe-Ai Dyanka
Summary: Kisah dibalik bencinya Sehun terhadap Kai/EXO FF/KaiHun


Hallo! Khe balik dari tempat persembunyian Khe. Adakah yang menunggu kehadiran Khe? Sepertinya tidak ada. Padahal UN udah lewat jauh, tapi nggak ada karya yang terlahir dari otak author ini dan baru sekarang ada ide.

Ini cerita dibalik bencinya Sehun sama Kai di FF Khe sebelumnya. FF ini dibuat karena ada yang minta. Ini sudah Khe buat, bagi yang minta awas kalau nggak review #maksa mode on.

* * *

**Title :**

**When You Leaving Me**

**Rated :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance, Friendship, Angst (bisa reader pikirkan sendiri)

**Cast :**

Kim Jongin (Kai)

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok (Xiumin)

Lee Taemin (SHINee)

**Disclaimer :**

Mereka milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan SMEnt. (Khe pinjam nama saja)

**WARNING!**

Boysxboys, cerita aneh, OOC, typo terbang kesana-sini, EYD perlu diragukan

* * *

**HAPPY READING^_^**

Pagi yang ricuh di sebuah kelas di SM High School, ternyata ada dua orang yang tengah berbincang dengan asyiknya. Mereka sama sekali tak peduli dengan ricuhnya kelas itu. Apakah mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang begitu serius? Ah, sepertinya tidak.

"Aku ingin ke danau lagi," kata seorang namja manis a.k.a Oh Sehun sambil tersenyum pada seseorang di sampingnya.

"Hei, kita baru kesana 2 hari lalu," jawab namja satunya yang memiliki kulit lebih gelap dari Sehun a.k.a Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai.

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita kesana lagi."

"Memang apa yang membuatmu senang disana?"

"Suasananya sangat damai. Tempat itu masih belum diketahui banyak orang, akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita melepas lelah disana."

"Benar juga."

"Berarti kau setuju dengan ideku."

"Tentu," Kai menjawab sambil tersenyum. Dia akan merasa senang jika orang disampingnya juga senang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jadikan acara rutin setiap weekend kita kesana, apa kau setuju?"

"Boleh juga," sepertinya Kai tidak bisa menolak setiap permintaan Sehun.

"Tidak boleh," tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengintrupsi kegiatan berbincang mereka. Luhan, itulah seseorang itu.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan, Hyung?" tanya Sehun terkaget. Dia tidak sedang mengharapkan seseorang untuk mengikuti perbincangan mereka.

"Minggu depan kalian tidak boleh pergi berdua ketempat yang kalian bicarakan," lanjut Luhan.

"Wae?" tanya Kai.

"Kalian harus membantuku membereskan apartemen baruku."

"Apartemen baru? Hyung pindah?" tanya Sehun terkaget lagi. Ah, sungguh kenapa Luhan senang sekali membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku ingin lebih mandiri. Aku rasa dengan tinggal terpisah dari orang tua akan lebih baik."

"Hyung, umurmu berapa sih?" tanya Sehun sok penasaran. Ya, sebenarnya dia sudah tahu. Mungkin hanya sekedar memastikan.

"Mwo? umur? Enam belas, memang kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung. 'Apa hubungannya keinginan untuk hidup mandiri dan umur?' Itulah yang ada di pikiran Luhan.

"Pikiranmu dewasa sekali, bahkan Kris Hyung saja tidak mau tinggal sendiri meski dia sudah menjadi mahasiswa," jawab Sehun enteng. Ternyata dia sedang membandingkan Luhan dengan Hyungnya.

"Benar, kenapa Hyung bisa berpikir seperti itu?" kata Kai menimpali.

"Mana kutahu, aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Ehm,, atau karena mungkin kalian masih anak-anak jadi belum bisa berpikir seperti itu," jawab Luhan sekenanya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia ingin melakukan hal itu.

"What, anak-anak? Usia kami hanya terpaut satu tahun darimu Hyung, kami bukan anak-anak lagi," kata Sehun tidak terima.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, sungguh seharusnya kalian masih murid Junior High School bukan? Lalu kenapa kalian bisa ada di tempat ini?"

"Itu karena kami pintar," jawab Kai.

"Pintar? Ya boleh saja. Tapi pikiran kalian masih belum dewasa. Seharusnya kalian masih belum disini."

"Tapi bukankah banyak anak usia lima belas tahun ada di High School selain kami," kini Sehun kembali menyangkal.

"Memang banyak, tapi seperti yang kukatakan mereka terkadang masih kekanakan."

"Tapi kami tidak seperti itu," Kai juga ikut menyangkal.

"Aku tidak bilang itu kalian. Ish.. kenapa kita malah ngomongin begituan sih? Pokoknya kalian harus datang ke rumahku untuk angkut barang dan bantu beres-beres apartemen baruku. Aku pergi dulu, Bye," kata Luhan yang dengan santainya pergi keluar kelas.

"Yak! Hyung, kau tak boleh begitu, kami bukan pembantumu!" seru Sehun tidak terima. Sekarang saja dia ingin ke danau, tapi tak bisa. Disaat ada waktu minggu depan, Luhan malah menyuruhnya untuk membantu membereskan apartemen barunya.

"Sudahlah, kita bisa ke danau setelah membantu Luhan Hyung," kata Kai menenangkan. Sepertinya hanya Kai yang bisa bersikap dewasa saat ini.

"Tapi, Kai itu semua pasti butuh waktu lama."

"Aku yakin kita tidak hanya bertiga. Aku rasa akan cepat selesai."

"Ish.. kenapa Luhan Hyung jadi seenaknya begitu, sih?"

"Jangan ngambek dong, nanti aku traktir bubble tea, deh."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Terima kasih," kata Sehun senang dan tanpa sadar dia langsung mencium pipi Kai.

"Eh?" Kai langsung menoleh kearah Sehun dengan ekspresi kaget dan melihat Sehun sedang tersenyum malu-malu #eciee.. ecieee. Kai-pun langsung memeluk pinggang Sehun dan mulai berbisik, "Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae."

"Berhenti bermesraan, Lee seonsaengnim datang," kata Luhan yang entah kapan sudah kembali ke kelas. Hal itu membuat mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mulai serius untuk mendalami pelajaran hari itu.

"Ting! Tong!" seperti itulah bunyi bel di sebuah rumah dan membuat sang pemilik rumah penampakkan diri dibalik pintu tertutup itu.

"Kalian sudah datang? Masuklah!" sapa sang pemilik rumah yang tidak lain adalah Xi Luhan kepada dua namja yang lebih tinggi tapi juga lebih muda darinya yang bertamu ke rumahnya.

"Hyung, apa nanti kita hanya bertiga?" tanya Sehun sabil mengikuti langkah Luhan.

"Tidak, aku sudah mengajak Xiumin. Dia masih di kamarku menbantuku membereskan keperluan sekolahku."

"Apa kubilang, kita tidak sendiri," kata Kai yang sedang merangkul bahu Sehun.

"Yayaya.."

"Okay, kita mulai angkut kardus-kardus ini ke mobil," kata Luhan saat mereka sampai di kamarnya.

"Ne," jawab tiga orang lainnya.

"Kai,bantu aku angkat yang ini," kata Sehun.

"Kenapa tidak yang kecil dulu?"

"Biar yang besar di bawah baru nanti yang kecil, kau ini bagaimana sih?"

"Ne, begitu saja marah."

"Biar cepat selesai, jadi kita ada waktu untuk kesana."

"Ne."

"Sehun, bisa bawa kardus ini ke kamar yang pintunya bercat putih," kata Luhan saat mereka sampai di apartemen baru Luhan.

"Okay."

"Tumben sekali kau semangat hari ini," tanya Luhan penasaran. Pasalnya selama ini Sehun selalu saja bisa mencari alasan untuk tidak mengerjakan sesuatu

"Hehe.." hanya tawa canggung yang menjadi jawaban Sehun.

"Pasti ada sesuatu."

"Tidak juga."

Bagaimana tidak semangat kalau setelah membantu Luhan dia bisa pergi ke tempat yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan meski disana nanti dia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain duduk manis melihat pemandangan yang ada. Dia melaksanakan tugasnya dengan terus tersenyum. Saat dia menemukan pintu berwarna putih dia langsung memasuki ruangan itu dan meletakkan kardus di samping pintu.

"Ah, akhirnya," katanya setelah meletakkan kardus itu. Dia memandang ruangan itu, sepertinya ruang itu akan menjadi kamar Luhan nanti. Dia menganggap ruangan itu cukup bagus sampai dia melihat sesuatu yang langsung membuatnya berteriak, "KYAA!" dan dia pingsan di tempat.

Kai yang saat itu ada di ruang tamu langsung berlari mencari sumber suara dan menemukan Sehun tak sadarkan diri di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. "Sehun, bangunlah! Hei, chagiya ada apa denganmu?" Kai terus berusaha membangunkan Sehun, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Dia malah mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam ruang itu untuk melihat kira-kira apa yang bisa membuat Sehun pingsan.

Sepertinya Kai berhasil menemukan 'sesuatu' itu, terbukti dengan dirinya yang gemetaran dan keringat dingin mengucur deras di permukaan kulitnya. Tidak seperti Sehun yang berteriak baru pingsan, namun dia langsung pingsan disana tanpa bisa berteriak.

Sebenarnya apa sesuatu yang membuat mereka pingsan di tempat? Mari kita lihat di chapter selanjutnya...

**~To Be Continue~**

Eh, nggak jadi. Kita lanjut ceritanya sekarang saja.

"Lho kenapa pada tidur disini?" Luhan yang akan memasukkan kardus berisi keperluannya yang lain ke kamar barunya malah kaget melihat dua manusia tergeletak dengan tidak elit di depan pintu kamarnya. Luhanpun meletakkan kardus itu dan berusaha membangunkan mereka, "Hei, Kai bangun! Sehun bangun! Ish.. mereka tidur apa pingsan sih?"

"Han, ngapain kamu disitu?" Xiumin yang juga membantu membawa keperluan Luhan ke kamarnya malah melihat Luhan jongkok di depan pintu, tapi dia tak melihat dua manusia yang tengah pingsan itu.

"Sepertinya mereka pingsan."

"Omo! Kenapa bisa pingsan?"

Luhan akhirnya mencari 'sesuatu' yang mungkin bisa dijadikan tersangka dibalik pingsannya Kai dan Sehun dan sepertinya dia benar menemukannya. Tidak seperti 2 orang yang pingsan itu, Luhan malah terkikik geli, "Ah, ihihi.. sepertinya aku tahu apa yang membuat mereka seperti ini."

"Apa?"

"Ahaha.. itu.. hihihi..." kata Luhan sambil tertawa dengan menunjuk sesuatu di pojok ruangan yang sepertinya kesulitan untuk memanjat tembok disana.

"Apaan, sih?" Xiumin yang penasaran ikut melihat apa yang di tunjuk oleh Luhan dan dia juga ikut tertawa, "Ahahaha... mereka takut dengan itu?"

"Ne, itu adalah rahasia terbesar mereka. Aku bahkan tak berpikir bahwa diusia mereka yang sekarang mereka masih takut dengan itu."

Apa kalian tahu apa yang membuat KaiHun tak sadarkan diri? Bukan sesuatu yang besar dan menyeramkan. Sesungguhnya jawabannya hanya hewan kecil berwarna cokelat dan bernama 'KECOAK'. Okay, memang hanya kecoak, dan hewan itu tidak menyeramkan, bukan? Mungkin sedikit menjijikkan tapi tidak begitu berbahaya, bahkan hewan itu diinjakpun langsung mati.

"Han, sepertinya kita harus memindahkan mereka, lama-lama aku kasihan dengan mereka."

"Ah, benar juga. Ayo kita angkat mereka."

Mereka akhirnya mengangkat tubuh-tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu dengan sedikit kesusahan. Maklum, meski mereka lebih tua dari KaiHun, tapi postur tubuh mereka lebih kecil dari Kai dan Sehun. Tidak lupa mereka juga menyingkirkan hewan pengganggu yang membuat pekerjaan mereka bertambah, sebelum dua manusia itu tersadar dan kembali pingsan. Bisa semakin rumit nanti.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam KaiHun tak sadarkan diri, ternyata salah satu dari mereka mulai membuka mata. "Engh.." dia mulai melenguh dan mulai memperhatikan dimana dia sampai dia sadar bahwa dia tidak sendiri disana. "Kai, bangun!" katanya membangunkan orang yang ada disampingnya. Berarti Sehunlah orang yang tersadar lebih dulu.

"Engh.." kali ini lenguhan itu berasal dari Kai.

"Eh, kalian sudah bangun," kata Luhan yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Luhan Hyung? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kalian pingsan setelah melihat kecoak."

"Huwaa! Singkirkan kecoaknya, Luhan Hyung!" teriak Sehun dan dia langsung memeluk Kai yang sepertinya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Tenang, aku sudah membuangnya."

"Se-Sehun, s-sesak."

"Ah, maaf Kai."

"Aku tak menyangka kalian masih bisa pingsang melihat hewan itu. Sudahlah, ayo bantu aku bersih-bersih di luar."

"Ne," jawab KaiHun serempak dan mulai turun dari ranjang Luhan.

Mereka berempat langsung memulai acara beres-beres itu dengan segera. Tak terasa membersihkan apartemen itu membutuhkan waktu sampai pukul 16.00. Hal itu membuat Kai dan Sehun tak bisa menikmati waktu di danau lama-lama. Setelah melihat matahari tenggelam, mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Kehidupan mereka saat ini memang masih terasa begitu menyenangkan. Meski sebentar, mereka masih bisa menikmati kebersamaan di tempat favorit mereka. Apakah minggu depan masih bisa seperti ini?

"Kai, besok aku akan menunggumu disana pukul 10.00."

"Aku tak harus menjemputmu?"

"Tidak, kau cukup datang kesana saja."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok."

"Ne, hati-hati."

Itulah sepenggal percakapan singkat Kai dan Sehun setelah Kai mengantar Sehun pulang ke rumahnya.

Esok hari tiba, Sehun begitu bersemangat dari pagi. Jam di tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul 09.00. Namun dia sudah berangkat menuju tempat yang biasa dikunjunginya bersama Kai saat akhir pekan tiba. Dia tak begitu mahir mengendarai kendaraan, sehingga dia lebih memilih jalan kaki. Jarak 2 km bukan masalah baginya.

Sampai di tempat tujuan, Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di tepi danau. Dia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan meluruskan kakinya. Pemandangan disana memang begitu menenangkan bagi Oh Sehun. Meski saat dia sampai disana Kai masih belum menampakkan dirinya. Dia juga mulai merebahkan dirinya di hamparan rumput itu, sampai tak sadar bahwa dia tertidur.

"Engh.." terdengar lenguhan dari bibirnya. Dia tak tahu bahwa dia tertidur disana lumayan lama. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Namun apa yang dicarinya tak ada. Dia di tempat itu masih sendiri, tanpa Kai disampingnya. Dia mulai menatap langit. Jingga. Itulah yang terlihat. Hari sudah semakin sore dan orang yang dinantikannya tak kunjung datang.

Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon orang itu. Namun ponsel Kai tak aktif. Hal itu cukup membuatnya merasa khawatir. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya. Dia mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pulang. Sungguh kini perasaannya campur aduk, dia sungguh khawatir pada Kai.

Dia berjalan menyusuri jalan pertokoan menuju rumahnya dengan langkah gontai setelah melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya begitu sesak. Dia tak menyangka bahwa orang yang dinantikannya dan dikhawatirkannya terlihat begitu bahagia bersama seorang namja yang tak dikenalnya, namun sepertinya sangat di kenal oleh orang yang dikasihinya.

**#FLASHBACK ON#**

"Kai, ayo bangun ini sudah siang!"

"Engh.. Lima menit lagi.."

"Tidak ada lima menit, cepat bangun! Temani aku jalan-jalan!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak kekasihmu saja sih?"

"Dia ada latihan basket hari ini. Aku tak ingin mengganggunya."

"Ne. Keluar sana aku mau mandi."

"Hore! Kai baik, deh!"

"Taemin bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak? Telingaku sakit."

"Bisa. Ya, sudah sana mandi. Jangan lama-lama, aku menunggumu di luar."

Kai hanya menuruti apa yang diiginkan saudara sepupunya yang menginap di rumahnya kemarin. Dia tak sadar bahwa sebelumnya dia sudah memiliki janji dengan seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

**#FLASHBACK OFF#**

Meski Taemin bukan kekasih Kai, namun bukankah pemikiran kalian akan sama dengan Sehun jika orang yang kalian harapkan kebaradaannya tak juga muncul, malah yang terlihat dia bersama dengan orang lain. Kejadian itu benar-benar membuat Sehun sakit hati dan kebencian itu dimulai.

**~END~**

* * *

Beginilah kisah mereka. Ah, saya rasa ini sangat biasa. Maafkan Khe karena membuat FF yang tak bermutu macam ini. Khe akan sangat bersyukur jika ada yang mau membaca dan mereview FF ini.

FF ini baru selesai kemarin malam, dan tidak diedit lagi. Khe juga tidak mengikuti EYD. Jadi maaf jika FF ini terasa begitu hancur. Terakhir, tidak ada kata lain yang ingin Khe katakan kecuali RnR, please!

Thank you ^_^


End file.
